Code Lyoko Songfics
by Shrapnelfire
Summary: Ok I changed the summary of this because I wanted a series of different songfics and oneshots in one so I decided to change it. What are you waiting for? R&R.
1. Ulrich and Yumi

Summary: This is a songfic about how Yumi loves Ulrich but William won't let her. The song is Japanese and I will provide a translation. First fanfic! Woot!!

Song Name: Alones by Aqua Timez.

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Your fragile, folded wings

are just tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smiles for anyone  
It's okay to smile... for yourself.

Tears streamed down her face as she flung herself into Ulrich's warm shoulder and cried her eyes out. She had told him the story of how William had abused her and how he would not let her see him.

izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku  
nigi wa ubau ni koukana

chandaria to wa urahara ni

That lonely feeling keeps creeping up on me  
A single candle still burns inside  
There shouldn't be an expensive chandelier

in a wild place like this

She had cried after telling him the story and that now that William was on a one month detention for public abuse to Yumi. Ulrich calmed her down for about half an hour but then William came out of the day's detention and saw Yumi in Ulrich's lap. William, driven by blind rage attacked for touching 'his Yumi' and brandished a switchblade. Ulrich, who was always prepared, had told Jeremie to make him a samurai sword from the new program they had discovered.

tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
mou wakaranai yo  
semete yume no naka de

Can I really bury it all

with empty words?  
I don't even know anymore...  
As long as we can swim freely in our dreams

_Flashback_

"_Tell them come down to the factory, I just discovered a new program!" Jeremie told Ulrich on his mobile phone._

"_But Jeremie its only 7.30 am!?!" Ulrich mumbled back. But Jeremie had already hung up._

_At the Factory_

"_So what's this new program you discovered Jeremie?" Odd asked._

"_Well, it's a program that allows you to materialize your Lyoko weapons to Earth," Jeremie replies._

"_Hey Jeremie, could you materialize my samurai swords just in case William decides to abuse Yumi again?"_

"_Sure!" says Jeremie._

_At Ulrich's question Yumi blushes but nobody noticed because they were already going to the scanner room to see if the transfer had been successful._

"_hey Yumi Ulrich hates you and wants to date Sissi!"_

_With this Yumi snaps out of her daydream and glares at Odd while the rest of the gang laughed._

_When they had seen that the samurai sword had been materialized successfully they saw an instruction booklet materialize in another scanner._

"_It says that anything originally belonging to Lyoko can be called out at any time and that master level skills of the thing that comes out of the scanner will transfer to the first person who touches anything materialized," Jeremie reads._

_End Flashback_

jiyuu ni oyogetara  
anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo  
nuritsubusanakutemo  
asu ni mukaeru no ni

we won't need that sky anymore.  
Even if you can't let go of the past  
I'll still be there

to meet you tomorrow

Ulrich summons his samurai sword in a puff of smoke and defends Yumi from William while Yumi summons her tessan fans.

"It's ok Ulrich you can rest for now while I fight William," Yumi stubbornly says.

"But-"

"No! I have to get my revenge on the person who hurt me!" Yumi shouts loud enough for the whole school to hear.

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Your fragile, folded wings

are just tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smiles for anyone.  
It's okay to smile... for yourself.

"Fine…" Ulrich gives in, "But if he so much as touch you again I help you fight, ok?"

To which Yumi replies, "Ok,".

Moments later…

Yumi's got William at fan point with Ulrich holding William's arms back preventing him from attacking Yumi to cause more damage than that recent knife scratch.

Yumi sends her fans back to Lyoko and Ulrich sent his back while still holding onto William's arms.

Two Years Later…

"So William's still going to detention?" Aelita innocently asks.

"Yep," Yumi replies.


	2. Story Polls

Code Lyoko

Hey guys I'm finally back! I've decided to do a story in which you decide what happens next! Isn't that going to be fun?! Well to see what you want to happen just vote in my profile. I'll try and update every week.

P.S I don't own Code Lyoko.


	3. Polls

Code Lyoko

Hey guys I'm finally back! I've decided to do a story in which you decide what happens next! Isn't that going to be fun?! Well to see what you want to happen just vote in my profile. I'll try and update every week.

P.S I don't own Code Lyoko.


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry guys/girls I know its been a long time since I last updated but I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm not the type of person to randomly get ideas. I have to be inspired by other stories such as: Not so Fast and How Could You?.So don't expect me to update a lot. I will be updating once in a while but I will be keeping this story on hiatus. Sorry to disappoint the people who were expecting an update.**


End file.
